De Vlammen van Hel
by Luthi585
Summary: ºOneshotº [Roy centered] Roy finds that sometimes memories are more bitter than reality. Can he keep walking forward?... please, REVIEW!


Hi! Yeah! Guess what? Another oneshot, I'm sorry, but I just love oneshots lol… and… I wrote this around 3 in the morning, so, it's possible that you don't understand some things. If you have any questions, simply review and I'll kindly answer you, or contact me via e-mail.

I got to thank Humberto, for… making me like Mustang more? Lol, anyway, thanks! Jaja …Well… here it is! Lol

* * *

When I joined the military I never thought I had to do such horrible things. I wasn't searching for those kinds of things. All I wanted was to feel alive. I wanted to feel that all the years that I spent in studying alchemy were worth it. I wanted to get attention. I wanted someone to notice me. All my life I felt left out. Beginning with my family, they never paid attention to me; they were always too busy to even care about me. And I had no friends. I just wished that by joining the military I will be somebody, at last. 

**Fear. Insecurity. Tension. Screams. Blood. Tears. Anxiety. Insanity… Ishbal.**

When I was young, I always wanted peace; I used to dream of a world with no more wars. I dreamed of a world were everyone respect each other for what they were inside. I always dreamed of one day becoming the Fuhrer and changing all concepts of society. There wouldn't be so much hate between the different races; there wouldn't be differences between them and us...

"**You're fighting for a new future, you're doing this because you want a change, don't look back, just walk forward and do it without hesitation"**

My first days at the military were so confusing. I never thought that it would be so complicated. A lot of paper work had to be done. A lot of orders had to be followed. A lot of sacrifices had to be made. But, I still made some friends, and for the first time in my life I didn't feel alone. I felt happy. Maybe they weren't the perfect friends that I wanted to have, but they were my friends, with that I was happy. Everything seemed just fine.

"**Killing will only get you to your own death"**

As I moved up, I felt like my whole life was starting to make sense. I received orders and I gave orders. I made decisions on my own. I guided people and they followed me. They showed me respect. I was known by a lot of people. At last, I got the life I wanted. I couldn't be happier with the job I had.

"**By killing a few people, you'll give peace to thousands…"**

One day, news came. A war had erupted. Ishbal was the main target. The revellion against the military was out of control. So, I was going to the act in something I wanted to prevent. I was sent to fight. I was sent to kill. I was sent to try and bring peace back…but the only thing that I got was… war.

"**There will be a new dawn. You will see a day when all you seek becomes true"**

One, two, three… they all fell behind… ashes of once a precious life. Four, five, six… memories of an extinguished light. Seven, eight, nine… cries of the mourning souls. Ten… my sanity knocking on heaven's door…

"**In order to gain something, something of equal value must be lost, that is the principle of Equivalent Trade in alchemy."**

I'm and alchemist, I believe in this principle. At least, I believed in this for a long time… I gave war, I wanted peace. I gave death, I wanted life… I was always manipulated; they made me believe that I could actually take good things out of war. They made me believed that people will live peacefully after the war, and that would be the equivalent trade of all the lives that were lost. They manipulated me to a point when I was proud of fighting. But those memories… will never leave my mind.

**Those red eyes… begging for mercy.**

No I see what I've become… a monster, a blinded fool, a dog of the military. One who hunted to kill. One who would do anything to get what he wanted, no matter what might be.

"**There's a special place for killers in the deepest flames of hell"**

Flames. I am the Flame Alchemist. I can manipulate fire with my own hands, well, with my gloves. It took me a life of deep investigations, long hours of studying, but I did it. I learned how to manipulate fire and I became a state alchemist.

"**You're definitely what the rumors say; now I know why they call you _De Vlammen van Hel_"**

De Vlammen van Hel…The Flames of Hell. That's exactly what I was, just a heartless man who could control fire, and used it to kill. I can't turn back time. I can't bring back all the people I killed. But I can learn from my mistakes…or… Am I condemned for the eternal torture already? Will I be denied from the eternal paradise? ... I don't know when death might appear, I don't know if it would appear in a day, in a month or in a year, but I am sure of one thing. I'm ready to face the consequences of my actions. No matter how cruel they might be.

The End.

* * *

Yeah, I know, too short lol... but anyway…that was it... Like it? Hate it? Don't doubt in telling me! Review! I really appreciate it!

To help clean any doubts… De Vlammen van Hel is The Flames of hell in Dutch... why Dutch? I don't know, I just liked it lol

And… well… I guess that's all…

REVIEW! PLEASE!

**.·º Łŭ-ċħąИ º·.**


End file.
